psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Student attrition
Student attrition is the reduction in numbers of students attending courses as time goes by. College dropouts may leave their course for a number of reasons, not all related to educational issues, for example due to the development of health problems. Where patterns of school attendance indicate problems programs aimed at school retention can be implemented. Educational factors and school attrition School attrition in racial and ethnic groups See also *School explulsions *School leavers Further reading Books *Black, J. M., Kullberg, R., Parker, L. O., & Baines, D. (1992). Recruitment, retention, and support of American Indian/Alaska Native students: A panel discussion. Lanham, MD, England: University Press of America. *Good, J., Halpin, G., & Halpin, G. (2007). Retaining black students in engineering: Do minority programs have a longitudinal impact? Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Hammond, W. R. (1990). The commitment to affirmative diversity through student recruitment and retention. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jackson, M. A., & Malott, R. W. (1994). Helping high-risk black college students. Belmont, CA: Thomson Brooks/Cole Publishing Co. *Martinez, M. (2008). High attrition rates in e-learning: Challenges, predictors, and solutions. San Francisco, CA: Pfeiffer/John Wiley & Sons. *Seidman, A. (2007). Minority student retention: The best of Journal of College Student Retention: Research, Theory & Practice. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *White, J. W. (2007). Sociolinguistic challenges to minority collegiate success: Entering the discourse community of the college. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. Papers *Ainley, J., Foreman, J., & Sheret, M. (1991). High school factors that influence students to remain in school: Journal of Educational Research Vol 85(2) Nov-Dec 1991, 69-80. *Aluede, O., & Ikechukwu, B. N. (2003). Analysis of the Variables that Predispose Adolescents to Dropout of Schools: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 25(2-3) Sep 2003, 181-192. *Archangelo, A. (2003). A Psychosocial Approach to Exclusion from School: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 8(2) Fal 2003, 238-249. *Ashar, H., & Skenes, R. (1993). Can Tinto's student departure model be applied to nontraditional students? : Adult Education Quarterly Vol 43(2) Win 1993, 90-100. *Bacon, S. F., & Jakovich, J. A. (2001). Instructional television versus traditional teaching of an introductory psychology course: Teaching of Psychology Vol 28(2) May 2001, 88-91. *Baldo, T. D., Softas-Nall, B. C., & Shaw, S. F. (1997). Student review and retention in counselor education: An alternative to Frame and Stevens-Smith: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 36(3) Mar 1997, 245-253. *Bennett, C., & Okinaka, A. M. (1990). Factors related to persistence among Asian, Black, Hispanic, and White undergraduates at a predominantly White university: Comparison between first and fourth year cohorts: Urban Review Vol 22(1) Mar 1990, 33-60. *Benseman, J., Coxon, E., Anderson, H., & Anae, M. (2006). Retaining non-traditional students: Lessons learnt from Pasifika students in New Zealand: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 25(2) May 2006, 147-162. *Bradford, S. H., & Keshock, C. M. (2009). Female coaches and job stress: A review of the literature: College Student Journal Vol 43(1) Mar 2009, 196-199. *Bray, N. J., Braxton, J. M., & Sullivan, A. S. (1999). The influence of stress-related coping strategies on college student departure decisions: Journal of College Student Development Vol 40(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 645-657. *Brown, N. W., & Cross, E. J. (1993). Retention in engineering and personality: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 53(3) Fal 1993, 661-671. *Cariaga-Lo, L. D., Enarson, C. E., Crandall, S. J., Zaccaro, D. J., & Richards, B. F. (1997). Cognitive and noncognitive predictors of academic difficulty and attrition: Academic Medicine Vol 72(10, Suppl 1) Oct 1997, S69-S71. *Clark, J. M., & Halpern, D. F. (1993). The million dollar question: Can an intensive learning experience help lowest-quartile students succeed in college? : Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 20(1) Mar 1993, 29-39. *Croninger, R. G., & Lee, V. E. (2001). Social capital and dropping out of high school: Benefits to at-risk students of teachers' support and guidance: Teachers College Record Vol 103(4) Aug 2001, 548-581. *Danaher, P. A., Bowser, D., & Somasundaram, J. (2008). The student departure puzzle: Do some faculties and programs have answers? : Higher Education Research & Development Vol 27(3) Sep 2008, 271-280. *Daugherty, T. K., & Lane, E. J. (1999). A longitudinal study of academic and social predictors of college attrition: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 27(4) 1999, 355-362. *Davidson, W. B., & Beck, H. P. (2006). Survey of Academic Orientations scores and persistence in college freshmen: Journal of College Student Retention: Research, Theory and Practice Vol 8(3) 2006, 297-305. *Diekhoff, G. M. (1992). Late registrants: At risk in introductory psychology: Teaching of Psychology Vol 19(1) Feb 1992, 49-50. *Duax, T. (1992). Attrition at a nonselective magnet school: A case study of a Milwaukee public school: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 25(3) Spr 1992, 173-181. *Dunwoody, P. T., & Frank, M. L. (1995). Why students withdraw from classes: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 129(5) Sep 1995, 553-558. *Ehrenberg, R. G., Jakubson, G. H., Groen, J. A., So, E., & Price, J. (2007). Inside the black box of doctoral education: What program characteristics influence doctoral students' attrition and graduation probabilities? : Educational Evaluation and Policy Analysis Vol 29(2) Jun 2007, 134-150. *Flores, R. J. O. (2002). An examination of neighborhood effects on patterns of high school attrition among Puerto Rican youth in the New York metropolitan area: Journal of Hispanic Higher Education Vol 1(1) Jan 2002, 69-87. *Francis, K. C., Kelly, R. J., & Bell, M. J. (1993). Success in school: A research agenda on student attrition and retention in the SEEK program: Educational Evaluation and Policy Analysis Vol 15(4) Win 1993, 437-441. *Freeman, J. P., Hall, E. E., & Bresciani, M. J. (2007). What leads students to have thoughts, talk to someone about, and take steps to leave their institution? : College Student Journal Vol 41(4, Pt A) Dec 2007, 755-770. *Giddan, N. S., Jurs, S. G., Andberg, M., & Bunnell, P. (1996). Noncognitive long-term prediction of college grades by the Academic Performance Scale: Assessment Vol 3(1) Mar 1996, 91-98. *Glynn, J. G., Sauer, P. L., & Miller, T. E. (2005). Configural invariance of a model of student attrition: Journal of College Student Retention: Research, Theory and Practice Vol 7(3-4) 2005, 263-281. *Grimes, S. K. (1995). Targeting academic programs to student diversity utilizing learing styles and learning-study strategies: Journal of College Student Development Vol 36(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 422-430. *Haimovich, T., & Ben-Shakhar, G. (2004). Matriculation Certificate (Bagrut) Grades and Psychometric Entrance Test (PET) Scores as Predictors of Graduation and Attrition: Megamot Vol 43(3) Oct 2004, 446-470. *Hallett, D., Want, S. C., Chandler, M. J., Koopman, L. L., Flores, J. P., & Gehrke, E. C. (2008). Identity in flux: Ethnic self-identification, and school attrition in Canadian Aboriginal youth: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 62-75. *Harmon, L. R. (1968). A Drop in Dropouts? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (7), Jul, 1968. *Hassell, K., Seston, E., Eden, M., & Willis, S. (2007). The UK pharmacy degree: Attrition rates and demographics of non-completers: Pharmacy Education Vol 7(3) 2007, 249-256. *Hawley, T. H., & Harris, T. A. (2005). Student characteristics related to persistence for first-year community college students: Journal of College Student Retention: Research, Theory and Practice Vol 7(1-2) 2005, 117-142. *Hemmings, B., Jin, P., & Low, R. (1996). Testing a theoretical model: Australian high school student persistence and attrition: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 30(1) Fal 1996, 10-21. *Hermanowicz, J. C. (2006). Reasons and reasoning for leaving college among the academic elite: Case study findings and implications: Journal of College Student Retention: Research, Theory and Practice Vol 8(1) 2006, 21-38. *House, J. D. (1992). The relationship between academic self-concept, achievement-related expectancies, and college attrition: Journal of College Student Development Vol 33(1) Jan 1992, 5-10. *Jenkins, A. H., Harburg, E., Weissberg, N. C., & Donnelly, T. (2004). The Influence of Minority Group Cultural Models on Persistence in College: Journal of Negro Education Vol 73(1) Win 2004, 69-80. *Johnson, G. M. (1994). Undergraduate student attrition: A comparison of the characteristics of students who withdraw and students who persist: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 40(3) Sep 1994, 337-353. *Keup, J. R. (2005). The impact of curricular interventions on intended second year re-enrollment: Journal of College Student Retention: Research, Theory and Practice Vol 7(1-2) 2005, 61-89. *Kirby, D., & Sharpe, D. (2001). Student attrition from Newfoundland and Labrador's public college: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 47(4) Win 2001, 353-368. *Kluwin, T. N., & Kelly, A. B. (1992). Deaf adolescents who drop out of local public schools: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 137(3) Jul 1992, 293-298. *Kobrak, P. (1992). Black student retention in predominantly White regional universities: The politics of faculty involvement: Journal of Negro Education Vol 61(4) Fal 1992, 509-530. *Koslowsky, M. (1993). A comparison of two attitude-behavior models for predicting attrition in higher education: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 29(3) Sep 1993, 359-365. *Lash, A. A., & Kirkpatrick, S. L. (1990). A classroom perspective on student mobility: The Elementary School Journal Vol 91(2) Nov 1990, 177-191. *Laudicina, R. J. (1999). Minority Student Persistence in Clinical Laboratory Education Programs: Journal of Allied Health Vol 28(2) Sum 1999, 80-85. *Levin, J. R., & Levin, M. E. (1993). Methodological problems in research on academic retention programs for at-risk minority college students: Journal of College Student Development Vol 34(2) Mar 1993, 118-124. *Loftus, L. S., Willoughby, T. L., & Connolly, A. (1997). Evaluation of student performance in combined baccalaureate-MD degree programs: Teaching and Learning in Medicine Vol 9(4) 1997, 248-253. *Maori, T. T. M. (2007). Lifelong learning: Beyond the rhetoric of retention: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 26(4) Dec 2007, 363-376. *Martinez, J. A., Sher, K. J., & Wood, P. K. (2008). Is heavy drinking really associated with attrition from college? The alcohol-attrition paradox: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 22(3) Sep 2008, 450-456. *McAlpine, L., & Norton, J. (2006). Refraining our approach to doctoral programs: An integrative framework for action and research: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 25(1) Feb 2006, 3-17. *McGrath, M., & Braunstein, A. (1997). The prediction of freshmen attrition: An examination of the importance of certain demographic, academic, financial and social factors: College Student Journal Vol 31(3) Sep 1997, 396-408. *McLaughlin, K., Moutray, M., & Muldoon, O. T. (2008). The role of personality and self-efficacy in the selection and retention of successful nursing students: A longitudinal study: Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 61(2) Jan 2008, 211-221. *Mohr, J. J., Eiche, K., & Sedlacek, W. E. (1998). So close, yet so far: Predictors of attrition in college seniors: Journal of College Student Development Vol 39(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 343-354. *Moyer, A., Salovey, P., & Casey-Cannon, S. (1999). Challenges facing female doctoral students and recent graduates: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 23(3) Sep 1999, 607-630. *Murray, K. M., & Johnson, W. B. (2001). Personality type and success among female naval academy midshipmen: Military Medicine Vol 166(10) Oct 2001, 889-893. *Nelson, L. J., Wiese, G. M., & Cooper, J. (1991). Getting started with computers: Experience, anxiety, and relational style: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 7(3) 1991, 185-202. *Otero, R., Rivas, O., & Rivera, R. (2007). Predicting persistence of Hispanic students in their 1st year of college: Journal of Hispanic Higher Education Vol 6(2) Apr 2007, 163-173. *Payne, B. K., Pullen, R., & Padgett, J. (1996). An examination of student attrition at a medium-sized southern university: Psychological Reports Vol 78(3, Pt 1) Jun 1996, 1035-1038. *Pianta, R. C., & Early, D. (2001). Turnover in kindergarten classroom membership in a national sample: Early Education and Development Vol 12(2) Apr 2001, 239-252. *Piotrowski, C., & Perdue, B. (1998). Factors in attrition of Black students at a predominantly Euro-American university: Psychological Reports Vol 83(1) Aug 1998, 113-114. *Praport, H. (1993). Reducing high school attrition: Group counseling can help: School Counselor Vol 40(4) Mar 1993, 309-311. *Rhee, B.-S. (2008). Institutional climate and student departure: A multinomial multilevel modeling approach: Review of Higher Education: Journal of the Association for the Study of Higher Education Vol 31(2) Win 2008, 161-183. *Rickinson, B., & Rutherford, D. (1995). Increasing undergraduate student retention rates: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 23(2) Jun 1995, 161-172. *Roderick, M. (1994). Grade retention and school dropout: Investigating the association: American Educational Research Journal Vol 31(4) Win 1994, 729-759. *Rumberger, R. W., & Palardy, G. J. (2005). Test Scores, Dropout Rates, and Transfer Rates as Alternative Indicators of High School Performance: American Educational Research Journal Vol 42(1) Spr 2005, 3-42. *Rumberger, R. W., & Thomas, S. L. (2000). The distribution of dropout and turnover rates among urban and suburban high schools: Sociology of Education Vol 73(1) Jan 2000, 39-67. *Rummel, A., Acton, D., Costello, S., & Pielow, G. (1999). Is all retention good? An empirical study: College Student Journal Vol 33(2) Jun 1999, 241-246. *Ryland, E. B., Riordan, R. J., & Brack, G. (1994). Selected characteristics of high-risk students and their enrollment persistence: Journal of College Student Development Vol 35(1) Jan 1994, 54-58. *Sailes, G. A. (1993). An investigation of Black student attrition at a large, predominantly White, midwestern university: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 17(4) Win 1993, 179-182. *Salinas, A., & Llanes, J. R. (2003). Student Attrition, Retention, and Persistence: The Case of the University of Texas-Pan American: Journal of Hispanic Higher Education Vol 2(1) Jan 2003, 73-97. *Salmela-Aro, K., Kiuru, N., Pietikainen, M., & Jokela, J. (2008). Does school matter? The role of school context in adolescents' school-related burnout: European Psychologist Vol 13(1) 2008, 12-23. *Schurr, K. T., Ruble, V., Palomba, C., Pickerill, B., & et al. (1997). Relationships between the MBTI and selected aspects of Tinto's model for college attrition: Journal of Psychological Type Vol 40 1997, 31-42. *Seymour, E. (1995). The loss of women from science, mathematics, and engineering undergraduate majors: An explanatory account: Science Education Vol 79(4) Jul 1995, 437-473. *Shotton, H. J., Oosahwe, E. S. L., & Cintron, R. (2007). Stories of success: Experiences of American Indian students in a peer-mentoring retention program: Review of Higher Education: Journal of the Association for the Study of Higher Education Vol 31(1) Fal 2007, 81-107. *Simpson, K. H., & Budd, K. (1996). Medical student attrition: A 10-year survey in one medical school: Medical Education Vol 30(3) May 1996, 172-178. *Smyth, J., McInerney, P., & Hattam, R. (2003). Tackling School Leaving at its Source: A case of reform in the middle years of schooling: British Journal of Sociology of Education Vol 24(2) Apr 2003, 177-193. *Snell, J. C., Mekies, S., Green, D., & Tesar, D. (1993). Student attrition in a community college: A preliminary study: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 20(3) Sep 1993, 256-261. *Snyder, Q. C., & Lezotte, D. C. (1993). Prospective assessment of stereoscopic visual status and USAF pilot training attrition: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 64(1) Jan 1993, 14-19. *Valentine, J. C., & McHugh, C. M. (2007). The effects of attrition on baseline comparability in randomized experiments in education: A meta-analysis: Psychological Methods Vol 12(3) Sep 2007, 268-282. *Waschull, S. B. (2001). The online delivery of psychology courses: Attrition, performance, and evaluation: Teaching of Psychology Vol 28(2) May 2001, 143-146. *Watling, R. (2004). Helping them out: The role of teachers and healthcare professionals in the exclusion of pupils with special educational needs: Emotional & Behavioural Difficulties Vol 9(1) Mar 2004, 8-27. *Windschitl, M. (1998). Participant perspectives on the learning teams experience: Journal of College Student Development Vol 39(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 373-382. *Wintre, M. G., Bowers, C., Gordner, N., & Lange, L. (2006). Re-Evaluating the University Attrition Statistic: A Longitudinal Follow-Up Study: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 21(2) Mar 2006, 111-132. *Zalaquett, C. P. (1999). Do students of noncollege-educated parents achieve less academically than students of college-educated parents? : Psychological Reports Vol 85(2) Oct 1999, 417-421. *Zvoch, K., & Stevens, J. J. (2005). Sample Exclusion and Student Attrition Effects in the Longitudinal Study of Middle School Mathematics Performance: Educational Assessment Vol 10(2) 2005, 105-123. Dissertations *Abbasi, A. S. (1993). Multivariate analysis of predictors of attrition in the College of Agriculture at Kansas State University: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Alexander, J. T. D. (2008). Investigation of middle school principal's and novice teacher's attitudes and beliefs about mentoring programs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Arnold, H. E. (1997). Control theory as an intervention for attrition of at-risk college freshmen at the University of Mississippi. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Babbitt, T. (2008). The impact of one-hour freshman seminars on student success at a research university. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Babler, L. A. (1993). The persistence-non-persistence decision of Latino college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ballard, K. R. (1993). The relationship of involvement in college activities to persistence towards bachelor's degree completion in nursing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barnes-Bell, A. (1992). Major retention strategies for African-American students in allied health programs: A consensus of two-year college officials in Ohio: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Belgarde, M. J. (1992). The performance and persistence of American Indian undergraduate students at Stanford University: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Black, J. R. (1994). Analysis of selected variables in predicting attrition in vocational/technical respiratory therapy programs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boggs, N. J. (2004). Application of logotherapeutic theory to persistence among first time in college freshmen (FTIC) at a community college. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boudreau, C. A. (1993). Academic performance and retention of participants in a freshmen orientation course at the University of South Florida: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bradburn, E. M. (1995). Engineering gender roles: A self-efficacy model of occupational choice and persistence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bradby, D. (1992). Racial identity attitudes of Black students and academic persistence at a predominantly White university: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brice, B. E. G. (1993). A study of persistence of freshman males at two historically Black institutions of higher education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bush, D. R. (1993). Predicting intent to persist among adult undergraduate learners enrolled at a private university: The identification of key variables using a conceptual model of nontraditional student attrition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cashion, C. F. (1991). Retention of baccalaureate nursing students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cashwell, A. E. (2008). A study of the factors predicting attrition and contributing to the attrition rate of elementary public school teachers in Hampton roads, Virginia. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cheeks, B. S. (2007). Surviving the ivory tower: Influence of attribution style and academic experiences on doctoral student attrition. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chen, H.-Y. (1997). Multivariate analyses of college freshman attrition. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Coleman, C. T. (1992). Relationship of reported social support levels on attrition of baccalaureate nursing students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Colwell, T. J. L. (1993). The effect of academic and social integration on second-year attrition: A comparison of American Indian and non-Indian students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Diamant, C. T. (1992). A model of undergraduate student withdrawal behavior based on Maslow's theory of human motivation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dietz, D. J. (1998). A test of a multisession model of an attributional retraining program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dille, B. K. (1992). Identification of high-risk telecourse students utilizing locus-of-control and learning style: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dossugi, S. (1992). Determinants of student course withdrawals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Douglass, P. B. (1991). A study of factors associated with attrition of black students at a historically black four-year college: 1985-1989: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dutta, R. K. (1992). Measurement of career maturity an its effects on college retention of first and second semester business students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *English, M. A. (1992). Retention of minority (Black) students on predominantly White college and university campuses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Estrada, C. L. M. (1993). The complex web: Stories of youth and the social context of schooling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fields, R. K. (1992). Visions from a new perspective: The education of academically underprepared students at an urban college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Figueroa-Flores, J. F. (2008). The effects of hybrid and traditional courses on student attrition at the university level within the Puerto Rican culture. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *France, P. C. B. (2009). Factors affecting special-education teacher retention and attrition in a school district in Virginia. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Garay, R. (1992). Enhancing first semester completion rates of Mexican American/Chicano students in a community college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Geisel, V. R. (1992). The relationship of peer tutoring and other variables to academic achievement and retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gill, B. J., Jr. (1994). A causal model analysis of nontraditional undergraduate student attrition. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gillock, K. L. (1999). Factors affecting students' adjustment and attrition during the transition to college. (college dropout, school transition). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Graff, A. O. (1991). The relationship between learning styles, perceived barriers, and completion of an extended degree program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guthman, J. C. (1993). Faculty-student interaction, alienation and other correlates of achievement and attrition of minority and majority undergraduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guthman, J. C. (1994). Faculty-student interaction, alienation and other correlates of achievement and attrition of minority and majority undergraduates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hallett, D. (2006). Aboriginal identity development, language knowledge, and school attrition: An examination of cultural continuity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harker, B. K. (1991). The relationship between school organization, its environment, and holding power: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harkey, D. L. (2008). An analysis of the features contributing to the attrition and retention of secondary special education teachers in North Texas. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Harris, A. M. (1993). A study of student attrition at a small, rural community college: A test of the Bean and Metzner Model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harris, B. C. (1992). The college student experience: How social support and loneliness relate to adaptation and attrition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hearns, R. G. (1992). A study to investigate the effects of an academic intervention program on scholastically deficient students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hetser, M. (1992). Retention and ASSET testing: Does proper placement of students in recommended courses aid in the retention of first-year students in an urban open-door community college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hirpa, H. (1993). Comparison of the three major administrative approaches to the management of concurrent enrollment programs at Utah State University from 1987 to 1991: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Keep, L. J. (1994). French immersion attrition: Implications for model building. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Keiffer-Barone, S. A. (1999). Why they bail: The ecology of intern attrition in a professional development school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kisubi, A. T. (1994). Voices of racial disharmony in Kansas City higher education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Koch, G. F. (2008). Academic and nonacademic experiences that affect first-generation college student attrition. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Koerlin, M. E. (2005). A study of the relationship of specified predictor variables to attrition and the effects of a workshop to develop academic and psychoemotional readiness to reduce attrition. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Krause, E. (1993). The moderating effects of realism of course expectations on motivation, satisfaction, performance and attrition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lamb, D. (2008). Development of remedial interventions for students with behavior and emotional disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ledbetter, C. T. (1992). Black student departure and patterns of social and academic integration in historically Black colleges and universities with different proportional rates of Blacks enrolled: A test of a conceptual model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, W. Y. (1992). Fostering undergraduate minority student academic achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lefkowitz, E. T. (2003). Predicting adjustment to college: A model of personality, coping strategies and college adjustment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lightfoot, R. C. (2008). Finding the real odds: Attrition and time-to-degree in the FSU school of criminology and criminal justice. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lisansky, R. S. (1990). The effect of cognitive style of decision-making, level of career decidedness and completion of the Life and Career Planning Course on retention rate of undecided entering traditional-age college freshmen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lloyd-Jones, B. (1992). From inclusion to assimilation? African-American students' persistence at a predominantly White university: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lohman, M. T. (1992). A grounded theory of empowerment to affect student retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lombard, R. R. (1992). Persistence of nontraditional students in a two-year college: A test of the Bean and Metzner model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lucas, R. T. (1996). The role of beliefs and anxiety in the attrition of African-American students in foreign language study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Malone, S. L. (1992). Factors influencing persistence and attrition of Black students in a predominantly White southern university: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mandsager, N. (1993). Factors in student attrition in a multicollege nonresidential community college district: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maple, T. S. (1997). An examination of college student attrition using students' goals in a model of person-environment fit. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mathews, M. A. (1992). An investigation of prematriculation characteristics that distinguish African-American persisters and nonpersisters: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McDonald, J. D. (1993). Attitudinal factors affecting academic success of American Indian college students: The development of the Native American College Student Attitude Scale: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McGuigan, A. T. (1994). Development and validation of a structural model of student attrition on native and transfer students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McPherson, J. L. (2008). The effects of retention strategies on student attrition at a private, four-year, religiously affiliated liberal arts university. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Michael, J. R. (1992). A student perspective of college environmental factors: Implications for retention planning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, F. E. W. (1994). Ego identity status and attrition among first-semester students in a college of applied arts and technology. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Minnick, C. L. (2008). The experience of attrition: A phenomenological study of freshmen in academic good standing at the University of Montana. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Moon, P. A. (1992). The impact of the freshman orientation course at Memphis State University: Assessing student involvement, quality of effort, and retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moore, M. A. (1996). Vocational nurse student predictors of success. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Morrison, J. Q. (2001). Evaluation of the Cincinnati scholarship foundation high school program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Obara, D. J. (1991). Predictors of attrition in a community college environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Bryant, B. J. (1999). College counseling center directors' perceptions of effective techniques for increasing student retention of high risk college freshmen utilizing an individualized counseling model. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Padgett, L. S. (2002). Factors associated with attrition in a longitudinal study of adolescent smoking. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Patterson, B. P. (2007). A comparative study of factors related to attrition in online and campus based master's degree programs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pesthy, P. K. (1993). A test of Tinto's Student Attrition Model: A longitudinal study of community college students' achievement of long-term educational objectives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Quinn, E. C. (1992). Doctoral student retention and selected personal factors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Richardson, L. V. (1992). Another perspective: Black student perceptions of a predominantly White preparatory school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rocha-Singh, I. A. (1992). Doctoral students' perceptions of stress and social support: Implications for the retention of targeted students of color: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rodriguez, P. C. (1993). Community colleges and the illusion of equality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rolling, L. C. (1993). Prediction by role expectations of student performance and attrition in an urban community college district: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ross, C. M. (1992). A study of academic and social integration in predicting student persistence at a residential, two-year college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sanchez, G. (1994). A study of individual and institutional variables associated with student attrition at the American university in Puerto Rico. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sandler, M. E. (1999). Career decision-making self-efficacy and an integrated model of student persistence in a continuing higher education adult degree program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Scalley, E. (1993). Gender differences in the attrition process of non-traditional college students: A case study of a private four-year university in Puerto Rico: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schaefers, K. G. (1993). Women in engineering: Factors affecting persistence and attrition in college majors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schmidt, D. D. (2002). Vocational identity, stress, coping, and social support as determinants of attrition, attendance, number of credits completed, and grades when returning to high school. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Segura, H. (1993). Experiences that affect college students' persistence: The role of institutional satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shelley, N. K. (1993). A study of motivational factors of high school seniors and graduates who have persisted after multiple grade retentions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shields, V. E. (1995). The impact of selected intervention practices on the academic performance, behavior, and attendance of identified at-risk elementary school students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Simpkins, I. R. (1993). The effects of discriminating learner characteristics on attrition in an adult technical training program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spear, R. J. (1993). Recruitment and retention of female and Black students in computer-related curricula at a large urban/suburban community college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spencer, B. (1993). A longitudinal study: The effects of financial aid upon the persistence of community college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stedman, L. N. (1993). Making a passage to membership in the life of the community college: Why students stay or leave: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Suresh, R. (2003). Persistence and attrition in engineering: Understanding the nature of students' experience with barrier courses. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Thornton, J. R. (1992). A human capital approach to school retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tobin, F. L. (1992). A causal model of college attrition with a secondary school population: A path analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Turek, R. J. (1993). Undergraduate student retention in higher education. Adrian College: A case study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vincent, J. E. (1993). Exploration of selected academic and demographic factors influencing attrition and retention of baccalaureate nursing students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, E. P. (1992). Factors that contribute to Black students retention and graduation at Iowa State University: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, T. R. (2008). Institutional factors impacting student satisfaction and persistence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Watkins, J. F. (1997). A test of a psychosocial model of student attrition for African-American students at a private, historically Black college and university. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Weiss, C. C. (1999). The effects of student engagement in the transition to high school. (high school). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Whitehorse, D. M. (1993). Cultural identification and institutional character: Retention factors for American Indian students in higher education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilkins, M. L. (2007). The role of ADHD symptomology and alcohol use in college student attrition. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Willis, B. T. (2008). The lived experience of doctoral attrition: A post-reflective examination of counselor education students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Woolford-Hunt, C. J. (1999). The relationship between selected environmental variables and attrition, persistence, and academic success of majority and minority college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Young, T. C., Jr. (1999). Contributing factors to attrition among urban and nonurban first-time college students. (urban education). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. category:School enrollment